


Лучшие судьбы

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Каждому человеку предоставляется возможность кардинально изменить свою жизнь, забыть те события, что преследуют ночами в ужасных кошмарах. Стайлз устаёт терпеть войны охотников и оборотней, и он решает всё изменить. Но всё ли будет в новой реальности так, как хочется? И возможно ли будет всё вернуть обратно?





	Лучшие судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤСтайлз идёт по длинному широкому коридору вслед за широкоплечим статным мужчиной-администратором, который, указывая рукой на абсолютно одинаковые двери, рассказывает о содержимом комнат за ними. За каждой тонкой стеной существует своя отдельная жизнь, в которой не хватает лишь одного – Стайлза. Это всё – его жизни. Точнее, её варианты с прилагающимся описанием. 

ㅤㅤСтилински предоставляется выбор. Он пришёл сюда, в эту новейшую компанию, за лучшей судьбой. За контролем над своим будущим. Почему? Потому он жутко устал от войн, потерь близких, от вечного бардака в собственном разуме. Стоять по обе стороны, с людьми и волками одновременно, не так легко, как кажется. Ему снятся кошмары почти каждую ночь, его преследуют страшные тени от восхода и до заката солнца. И ему бы уже идти к психиатру, но он не болен. 

ㅤㅤВ первой комнате прячется тихо всхлипывающий отец, сидящий у могилы Клаудии и мечтающий о том, чтобы родной, но слишком занятой сын навестил его, приехал хотя бы на пару коротких деньков. В этой жизни лично у Стайлза всё просто шикарно: престижная работа, крутая тачка, красавица жена и двое детей. Но вот прежний Стайлз никогда бы не оставил отца в одиночестве. Этот вариант ему не подходит. И он его вычёркивает. 

ㅤㅤЗа второй дверью всегда весело и шумно, все в сборе. Скотт ухлёстывает за милой девушкой Кирой, в их жизни появляется какой-то Лиам и много других незнакомых, но довольно близких людей. Дерек привычным суровым взглядом сверлит каждого прохожего, взглянувшего на него чуть косо, и строгим баритоном наставляет Скотта. Отец всё так же работает в участке, но… Огромный минус данной реальности, заставляющий отказаться от неё практически сразу, – за окном этой комнаты, на улицах Бикон Хиллс, идёт жестокая кровавая война между людьми и оборотнями. Потерь и у тех, и у других слишком много, чтобы Стайлзу захотелось это прожить. Только не снова. 

ㅤㅤТретья дверь обещает счастливую жизнь своей забавной розовой табличкой. Если верить описанию: «Ноа повысили и перевели в Нью-Йоркский департамент. Он теперь капитан полиции и занят серьёзными делами. Скотт женат на Малии, дочке Питера Хейла, который, кстати, больше не такой пугающий, в городе спокойно и мирно, а по ночам людям снятся только хорошие сны» … 

ㅤㅤИ надо бы дочитать до конца, но… Стайлза не волнует, что там будет дальше. Его всё устраивает. Стилински кивает самому себе головой, подписывает согласие, торопливо пробежавшись взглядом по тексту, и отдаёт обратно администратору. 

ㅤㅤ«Добро пожаловать в ваше счастье!» – гласит вывеска перед ослепительно белой дверью, и Стайлз, натянув лучшую свою улыбку, делает шаг вперёд. Он выбирает эту жизнь и робко, тихонько приоткрывая скрипучую дверь, входит внутрь. Не оглядывается назад, хватит. 

ㅤㅤОтец встречает крепким объятием и упрёком, что долго не приезжал. Спрашивает, как дела, и приглашает за стол отведать старого доброго семейного обеда. Как всегда, обалденно вкусно. Стайлз чуть не захлёбывается слюной, стесняясь попросить ещё, и обещает зайти вечерком. Не может насмотреться на лучики теплоты в глазах родного папы. 

ㅤㅤДальше – время навестить своего давнего лучшего друга. 

ㅤㅤСкотт катается по мягкому ковру в своей квартире и играет с двумя очаровательными дочурками, так похожими на него. Малия спорит по телефону с Питером. Она такая красивая, но в её взгляде присутствует хейловская чертовщинка. Некая постоянная хищность в глазах, дающая понять, что связываться с ней не стоит. Стайлз приветливо машет рукой, и на лице МакКолл-Хейл расцветает улыбка, а Скотт вырывается из объятий детей и спешит пожать руку. Они заваливаются рубиться в приставку, попивая пиво и кидаясь друг в друга чипсами как в детстве, вспоминают былую жизнь и радуются новой, спокойной, без боли. 

ㅤㅤЗдесь всё идеально и хорошо, но чувство, что нет чего-то очень важного, не отпускает Стайлза ни на секунду, лишь давит с каждым мгновением всё сильнее. В этой реальности чего-то не хватает. Или кого-то. 

ㅤㅤСтилински прощается и выходит на улицу, жадно вдыхая свежий воздух. Его взгляд замечает идущего неподалёку Айзека. Тот необычно угрюм и совсем не хочет общаться, винит Стайлза за плохо просчитанный план, велит уходить прочь и больше не появляться. 

ㅤㅤПриходится за ним проследить. Ну и что, что он оборотень и может заметить. Спустя полчаса пути они стоят посреди городского кладбища, а Стайлз прячется за широким деревом, и то, что открывается его взгляду, заставляет замереть на месте. На серой надгробной плите написано имя. Дерек С. Хейл. Умер ровно месяц назад. «Погиб в бою за собственную жизнь и жизнь других», – читает Стилински надпись на чёрной табличке. 

ㅤㅤ– Это я придумал, – произносит тихим голосом Питер позади, и Стайлз вздрагивает от неожиданности. Оборотни, етить их на четыре стороны. 

ㅤㅤ– Я в этом виноват? – сглатывая ком в горле, кое-как выдавливает из себя Стилински. 

ㅤㅤ– Вообще, никто из твоих дражайших друзей тебе об этом не напомнит, но план действительно был твой. И в тот раз все, удивительно, действовали строго по нему. Но Дерека сгубила лишь его привычка всех спасать. Я ведь всегда ему твердил: «Будешь эгоистом – останешься целым», но нет. Он всегда следовал нравоучениям Талии. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз с глубочайшим сожалением вслушивается в слова старшего Хейла, и воспоминания этой, новой, реальности наплывают все разом. Становится трудно дышать. Это он виноват в смерти Дерека. Вот кого не хватает в этой жизни. Его хмуроволка. Ворчливого, постоянно угрожающего порвать глотку своими зубами, но в тайне такого доброго волка. 

ㅤㅤСтилински срывается с места, оставляя после себя клубы поднявшейся пыли, и спешит в «Лучшие судьбы». Компанию, в которой был утром. Где поставил свою подпись на том, что готов убить Хейла ради себя и своего счастья. 

ㅤㅤДверь заперта. Он стучит по ней изо всех своих сил и кричит во весь голос, требуя позвать администратора. Ему объясняют, что никого нет, чтобы он пришёл чуть позже. Потом до его слуха словно через толщу воды доносится «подписанные ранее договора расторгать запрещено». Таковы условия компании. Они дарят новую жизнь, Стайлз дарит себя. 

ㅤㅤСтилински приходит к ним каждый день и выпрашивает, вымаливает разрешение вернуть всё обратно. Он не может оставаться здесь. Без Дерека. Говорит, что эта жизнь не полноценна без «кое-какого человека». Ему отвечают лишь: «Мы вам не можем ничем помочь», давя из себя притворно милую улыбку. 

ㅤㅤИ всё на этом.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлз неторопливой поступью шагает в сторону тёмного кладбища ночью. Он хочет всё исправить, но не прочитанное более тщательно согласие повествует о том, что вернуть ничего нельзя. Всего лишь за один день он смог понять, чего ему будет не хватать всю грёбаную оставшуюся «счастливую» жизнь. 

ㅤㅤТупая розовая табличка. Тупая компания. Тупой Стайлз и его жалость к самому себе. 

ㅤㅤОн садится рядом с плитой и нервно стирает слезинку с щеки, мимолётно вспоминая о том, что у Дерека они покрыты густой, идеально ровной щетиной. Были покрыты. Вспоминает его до смешного устрашающий взгляд и постоянно взлетающие вверх в ожидании ответов брови. Его повадки принюхиваться словно собака, хмуриться и уберегать глупых подростков от всякой опасности. Принимать удары на себя. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз шёпотом просит прощения у Хейла, надеясь, что тот услышит, и понимает, что теперь на него никогда не взглянут с укоризной те мутно-зелёные глаза. 

ㅤㅤИ никто никогда не рыкнет. 

**©SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
